


Scheduling 101

by kristin



Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie needs a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/gifts).



  


“Abed, I need a favor.”

“Those words are never good,” said Troy as he ducked down under the study room table. “Oh, a nickle!”

Annie rolled her eyes. He was such a _boy_ sometimes. Not like Rich. “Why did you go down anyway?”

“Because your mom like it when I go down.” It was like surround sound as both Troy and Abed said the same lame joke, their voices lining up precisely, like the edges of a crisp new notebook.

“Really? Your mom jokes?” she asked.

“We’re bringing it back,” said Troy as he poked his head out from under the table.

“Actually, statistically, the use of ‘your mom’ or ‘your mama’ jokes hasn’t ever left. But to answer your question, Troy is under the table because the last time you asked me for a favor we both ended up covered in green paint. And naked,” said Abed, reaching down to pat Troy’s shoulder reassuringly.

Okay, this conversation had obviously gotten way off track, because there was no need to bring up the time they painted her apartment. “Abed, about that favor, will you do it?”

“I can’t say no. But I also can’t say yes yet, as you haven’t actually asked for anything yet,” said Abed calmly.

Time for a new tactic that certainly didn’t involve sticking out her chest, thanks very much Britta. Annie might admit to widening her eyes a bit, though. “Can you tell me the schedules of everyone in the study group for the next semester?”

Abed raised an eyebrow at the question. “But the sign-up period doesn’t start for a month, and therefore no one has actually signed up classes yet.”

Some people just didn’t get it. This would need visual aids. Annie grabbed her planner from her backpack and opened it to next month. “Do you see this? The red blocks are for finals, the blue is for my new part-time job so, maybe, someday I can move to a new apartment, green for studying, purple for study group time that doesn’t actually amount to study time, and the pink if for sleep.”

Troy pops back up from under the table to look at her schedule. “I don’t see any pink,” he says.

Annie can feel her voice edging up as she responds. “Exactly. So you really need to tell me what classes everyone is taking so I have can fret about us all staying together now rather than in a month when I don’t have time to flip out.”

She doesn’t mention that she already had made a spreadsheet; that she had tried to work out exactly what would be the best way to keep her found family together already one her own. Annie had lost two blocks of pink last night, trying to work it all out. But she still didn't know for sure.

Some of her desperation must have shown somewhere, because Troy put a hand on her shoulder while Abed grabbed the course catalog Annie had set down on the desk and started flipping through it.

“Okay, so the easiest one to predict is Troy,” Abed started.

Annie smiled as they began plotting out the study group schedules. There. She had figured out a stressor ahead of time and fixed it all on her own.

“Am I really going to take a bartending class?” Troy asked, looking down at the schedule Abed was drawing.

“You always wanted to learn-”

“Oh, right, the spinning thing with the bottles. So cool,” continued Troy.

Annie quickly leaned down and kissed each of them on the cheek. Because, okay, maybe not _all_ on her own. And that was maybe the best part.


End file.
